Tower Of Strength
by vic32
Summary: Just when Ray Kowalski thinks all his dreams have come true, disaster strikes.


****_I don't own these guys Alliance do i am just looking after them. _

_This is a gift to Tiff, this would not be possible with out you for sure xxx_

**Tower Of Strength **

Ray Kowalski sat in a lawyer's office with his two day old daughter Tiffany. Said lawyer was also a childhood and long term friend. Waiting for his friend to return Ray could feel his emotions build up and form tears in his eyes, willing them down he smiled down at his beautiful daughter, "Everything is going to OK Tiff, Daddy will make sure it is."

A few days before Ray's world which should have become fuller with the birth of his first child came crashing down with an almighty bang.

His fiancé Clara was so happy, she was about to give birth to her first child and get married to her soul-mate soon after.

She met Ray Kowalski while walking her dog in the park that was just down the road from the apartment she moved into. The second they made eye contact that was it, they were never apart from that day.

Clara even made the trip to Canada to meet Ray's best friend Benton Fraser and they hit it off right away, she could see why Ray talked about him so much.

Ray's thoughts were interrupted by his friend coming back into the room carrying all of Ray's files that he needed, "Sorry for making you wait so long Ray."

Smiling weakly as his friend sat across from him, "It's OK Jeff, don't worry about it."

Sitting across from his friend Jeff could feel the emotion radiate from him and was very worried for him, "Ray what can I do to help you and Tiffany?"

Taking in a deep breath, Ray replied, "I need my will changed and I need papers drawn up today to give dual guardianship of Tiff to my partner. Well Frase always tells me, _'Ray my friend no matter how far apart we are we will always be partners'._

Ray choked up while talking, "Sorry Jeff, sorry."

Handing Ray some tissues, Jeff said, "Nonsense Ray you've been through a hell of a lot these past few days."

Wiping his face with the tissue Jeff gave him, "Yes, yes we have which is why I want…why I need this done today because if something happens to me I want her in a home with Fraser. I'd leave her with you and Daniel you know that but I need her out of the country Jeff."

Covering Ray's hand with his own, Jeff replied, "I understand Ray, I understand, he is your best friend as well and will be great for Tiffany. If I wasn't with Daniel I'd be jealous Ray, I never knew?"

Ray knew Jeff's teasing tone, thankful his friend could still try and make him laugh, "Jeff you know you're my soul-mate friend."

Laughing Jeff smiled at his friend, "I know that I am Ray and you're mine."

When Ray was in school he was walking by the library on his way to his next class when he was knocked over by a bunch of lads running. Getting off the ground Ray could hear whimpering sounds coming from behind the library and went he to see what it was. Then he saw Jeff laying on the ground gasping for breath and everywhere that Ray could see he was bleeding.

Pulling out the cellphone his big brother had given him for emergencies he called for an ambulance and Police it was then Ray started shouting for help.

Ray was crouching next to Jeff afraid to touch him, "Jeff, Jeff you're going to be OK. I called for an ambulance you're going to be OK, hang in there, sorry I wasn't here faster, I am so sorry."

Jeff reached out and grasped Ray's hand and would not let go until the paramedics told him that he had to so that they could help him.

The teacher who came when she heard Ray's screams for help was Miss Arieanne Beaver. They called her Miss B, she was their favourite teacher.

While the paramedics worked on Jeff, Ray told Miss B everything that he saw and pointed to the security camera that was once hidden. Ray and Jeff had cleared the leaves and stuff that covered it as a kind gesture to Mr Hyde the caretaker, so there might be video evidence that could be used to find the boys who did this to Jeff.

When it came to transport Jeff to the hospital he would not go without Ray and was becoming very distressed over it, so they agreed and Miss B told them that she would meet them there and not to worry she'd be as fast as she could.

Just before they left Ray spoke up, "Miss B please don't call Jeff's parents."

Tilting her head, "Ray dear we have to, Jeffery is very hurt?"

"Please Miss B you don't understand they'll hurt him, keep them in another room if they come please!" Ray pleaded.

"OK, OK Ray I'll do my best I promise," she smiled to reassure him.

As they made their way to the hospital one of the medics spoke to Ray, "Ray can you tell me why you want Jeff's parents to stay away from him?"

Ray looked at the hand that had found his again, "I can't, Jeff won't like me telling you."

Just then Jeff gave Ray's hand a squeeze letting him know it was OK for him to tell the medic.

The medic spoke again, "Ray my name is Mike sorry didn't tell you before, it might help us look after your friend if you tell us?"

Nodding and looking at his friend lying there, "OK, OK ya sure, you see Jeff and me, we are best friends you know, he is like my younger brother by two months. Jeff is gay and his Mummy and Daddy they think he is wrong and dirty and going to go to hell. I heard them say that. I saw the bruises they gave him. Being gay don't make you a bad person? Jeff is really cool and my Mum and Dad and my big brother love him and they don't care if he is gay."

Mike smiled for Ray's sake, "Jeff is lucky to have you as a friend Ray and thank you for telling me this, you have helped him very much."

This brightened Ray up a bit, "I did?"

"Yes you did, I'll call your Mum and Dad when we get to the hospital OK?" Mike reassured Ray.

"OK thank you Medic Mike, you know Jeff never even had a boyfriend yet, you know he wants to wait since he is only twelve," Ray gave his friend's hand a gentle squeeze to let him know he was still there.

Mike sat checking Jeff over, "That's very wise isn't it, wait 'til your old enough, your friend must have a lot of brains in his head."

Giving Mike a very proud smile, "Yes Jeff is very clever he is going to be a lawyer and when he is he is going to be my lawyer."

"I bet Jeff will make a fantastic lawyer, oh look we are here," he said pulling up to the hospital.

Once inside the hospital Ray was brought to a side room along with the teacher and a nurse. Once again Ray explained about Jeff's parents and asked for his to come for Jeff instead. The nurse thanked him and shared the information with the doctors and Police that had shown up.

Ray's parents arrived first and held their crying son, "Mum, Dad can we take Jeff home with us? His Mummy and Daddy will hurt him, they said he'll go to hell but that's not true is it Mum?"

Stroking her son's hair, his Mum replied, "No Stanley it's not true, Jeff is a really good boy and we love him."

Jeff's parents on the other hand were shouting all sorts at the nurses, doctors, Police and even Jeff about how stupid he was for getting beat up for being gay and about how he deserved it because of it.

It took awhile but Jeff recovered and was now living with the Kowalskis who were given guardianship of him. All involved with the case knew it was the best place for him as Jeff's parents moved off to Brazil to start a new life, they said they'd never been so happy to be free again, so yes Jeff was better off without them.

Shaking his head Ray brought himself back to the present, "Jeff what I do want from you, well not just from you, but you and Daniel is to be Tiff's Godparents. I couldn't think of better if something happened to either myself or Fraser."

Jeff's face lit up, "Really? You want Daniel and I to be her Godparents? We'd be honored Ray."

"I'm glad as Clara would be. You know we already decided on the two of you for that, she loved you guys."

Picking up Tiffany Jeff placed a kiss on her head, "You know that we won't let you down Ray."

Leaning forward, Ray said, "I know that you won't, she will be very spoilt no doubt?"

Jeff grinned. "No doubt and we'll babysit anytime you need a break or are working, there is a really good crèche here in this office, we will both support you Ray."

"I know that you will Jeff, you know that you should apply for adoption, ye'd make wonderful dads."

"Thank you Ray that means a lot to us," Jeff replied.

Getting back to business Jeff had everything down to a tee for Ray on paper, "Jeff I need this authorised today, can you do that?"

Tapping his pen, Jeff replied, "Actually yes I can, I explained this to the judge I'm meeting later and he is going to sign off on it. He knows all of yours and Constable Fraser's history so it's all above board. I'll leave for Canada with Tiff and the dog right afterwards and take them to Fraser for you."

Ray sighed with relief, "Really Jeff is Daniel going with you?"

Jeff nodded, "Yes he is helping with things Fraser will need to look after her. Look Ray, you sure about not telling him she's arriving up there?"

"Very sure, no one can know, it's safer that way. Don't worry Fraser will be OK with it."

Placing Tiff back into her carrycot Jeff came around the table to hug Ray, "Ray you be careful alright? Don't do anything stupid?"

One tear escaped Ray's eyes, "I won't Jeff I promise, I've Tiff to live for now."

Right then Daniel came into the room joining in on the hug for support, making sure that he knew he'd protect her as well.

Now the wheels were set in motion for Ray to catch the killer of who was to be his wife mother to his child. Ray prayed everything would work out for Tiff and that Fraser would look after her and he'd be back in one piece to see his angel grow up to be as beautiful as her mum.

Chapter 2

Clara had grown up in Canada born and raised on the Island of Prince Edward. Even though she loved the small Island life she dreamed of more. She wanted to be a teacher and so went to study in the University of Alberta there, where she went to become a professor of Anthropology and for many years she was the top in her field.

It wasn't until recently she would have been happy to remain there and teach, only she was offered a once in a lifetime opportunity. Her own department with a full staff, teaching in the University of Chicago.

They had wanted to head hunt her for a long time her skills and knowledge were famous and they wanted her and what Chicago University wanted they got.

So once visas and everything else that were needed to be sorted for her to be able work and live in Chicago for as long as she wanted were sorted, she did, she moved to Chicago to start her new life.

They moved her into a very good neighbourhood filled with everything that she would need including a park where she could walk her beloved dog Joey.

It was in that park where she met who was to be her soulmate, Ray Kowalski.

It was a beautiful morning and Ray was up as he had gotten used to it on his adventure with Fraser. So he decided to take a walk in the park that was just a few blocks from his apartment.

Looking around as he walked he locked eyes with one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. She had the greenest eyes that he ever saw and strawberry blond hair that shone like the sun, from that moment he was lost. She had his heart and he had hers from that one moment in time there was no one else in the world but them and her dog Joey of course.

Clara joked months later as they lay watching the flames dance in the fire of what was to become their apartment, "It was a true Fairytale love story when we met wasn't it Ray?"

That always made Ray blush as he spoke back, "Ya but instead of Prince Charming you got me instead!"

Clara would clock him on the head when he made those kinds of comments, "I did get Prince Charming you nut," and would finish by giving him a loving kiss that could melt a heart.

It was on the visit to Canada to his best friend Benton Fraser that Ray learned just _how_ _Canadian_ she was. It was funny to listen to them talk. It was all excited and full of _eh's_. Ray never, never heard so many or, _"Wasn't it a hoot!" _ It cracked Ray right up, when did his life get so amusing.

Fraser had taken Ray aside to tell Ray how much he liked her and how happy that he was for him.

Clara's career was going from strength to strength and her life in Chicago was more than she ever dreamed, ever hoped for, she felt like the most luckiest girl in the world.

The day that Ray asked Clara to marry him was one of the most nerve wracking days he ever had. Ray had gone down the traditional route by asking her parents' permission. He had taken a weekend pretending he had to travel for work but had in fact gone to see her parents up on Prince Edward Island.

When Ray arrived at her home on the Island he was greeted not only by her Mum and Dad but her three brothers, two sisters and about a million aunts, uncles and cousins. OK, he was exaggerating, but it was a lot of relatives to meet in one go. So asking them he thought he was going to pass out with the nerves, but they made him feel at ease and they hugged and kissed him within an inch of his life saying how happy they were he was asking them permission for her hand in marriage and of course they gave it to him.

Ray decided to ask Clara to marry him right on the spot where they met and it was also one year right to the time they had met, he timed it to the second, sweating and shaking with nerves right up until she _SCREAMED '_yes' with glee.

Clara would not stop telling people the story of how Ray went to see her folks and every relative she had and after she was done laughing at how he was hugged and kissed within an inch of his life and then some, she teared up and told how romantic Ray had been about it all.

She was very different from Stella, she involved Ray in every aspect of the planning of the wedding, whereas Stella told him how bad his taste was and if he asked for blue one more time for his tie she'd strangle him with it.

The day that they found out that she was pregnant she could have burst with excitement as she knew how happy Ray would be as he always wanted to become a dad and of course she knew without a shadow of a doubt he'd be fantastic at it.

Little did they know what was to come.

Chapter 3

Fraser raised the hammer once more driving a nail into the stud wall in the addition that Ray had convinced him that he needed. Fraser agreed as he now had a great number of friends and now a sister who just happened to live next door to him now. Fraser new that he would not be short on visitors that was for sure, as already a number of his friends from Chicago asked what the fishing was like and hiking was like up in Canada. So adding an extra bedroom/bathroom would be a wonderful idea.

Thinking back to the phonecall that he received the other night at 4am…thinking something was wrong he jumped out of bed getting dressed as he answered the phone, "Constable...I mean Sergeant Fraser speaking."

Laughter came down the phone, "Frase sit down will ya, nothing is wrong and you put your pants on over your long johns, am I right?"

Looking down at himself he chuckled, "Yes Ray you're right I did, is something wrong Ray, it's 4am?"

"Wrong, god no Fraser, Clara had the baby, we had a little girl Fraser 5lb 2oz. She is perfect, ten little fingers and ten little toes, oh Fraser you should see her, oh wait do you have that cell phone I bought you?"

"Just one moment," said Fraser. Ray replied with a rustling sound then a clicking sound followed.

Seconds later Fraser received a beep on his phone telling him that he had a message.

Ray's voice came over his house phone, "Well you get the message yet Fraser?"

On opening the message Fraser saw that it was a photo of Ray twisted toward the camera on his phone that was in his hand with a huge smile on his face, next to the most beautiful baby that he ever saw.

"Oh Ray she's beautiful and you look so happy and proud, please pass on my very best wishes to Clara," Fraser said with awe in his voice.

"Will do Frase, I'd better get back to her and maybe tell my folks. I kinda rang you first Uncle Ben."

Fraser felt so proud with what Ray had just said, "Thank you Ray that means the world to me."

"No problem Frase, talk soon, go back to sleep," with that Ray hung up the phone.

Shaking his head and remembering that conversation, Fraser was so happy for them. Maybe they would use this guest room someday as a family.

Diefenbaker barked alerting Fraser to a vehicle pulling up into his driveway. He didn't recognise it so approached it cautiously, but when Jeff and Daniel stepped out he knew that something was wrong.

"Jeff, Daniel what brings you here, I wasn't expecting you?" Fraser's voice was filled with concern.

Then Jeff reached into the car taking out the car seat from within which was holding Tiffany, now Fraser definitely knew that something was wrong.

Daniel caught Fraser as he turned pale and swayed, he obviously thought something had happened to Ray.

Jeff spoke softly, "Come on and let's get inside where we can explain it all to you, OK Fraser?"

As they walked towards the house Diefenbaker sniffed the baby and whined softly, sensing his master's distress.

He just shook his head at his lupine companion, "I don't know what's wrong Dief?"

Once inside tea was made and they all sat around the table preparing for the chat that may change all of their lives.

Meeting Jeff's eyes, Fraser asked, "Did something happen to Ray and Clara?"

"Ray is fine, well as fine as he can be. I'm afraid that Clara was murdered a few hours after giving birth to Tiffany," Jeff told him as softly and as kindly as he could.

Turning even paler than before, Fraser jumped up. "Then I must go to Ray he may need my help. Why didn't he call sooner, why send you all up here like this?" Fraser rushed out in one long breath.

Catching his arm Daniel led him to an armchair, "Ben look, Ray asked Jeff and I to bring Tiffany up to you. So you could look after her for him. He wanted…he needed her out of the country. He even had papers drawn up to give you joint guardianship of her so it's all perfectly legal OK?"

Frowning now trying to take it all in. "Joint guardianship, me? Why?"

Jeff had joined them in the living room. "He wanted you, you're his partner and friend and in times like this you need your partner, right? To back you up in a way?"

Smiling sadly, Fraser said, "Right, you're right, I'll do my very best, but I've never really looked after a child for a long period of time before. What if I get it wrong, what if I let Ray down after he trusted me like this?"

"Not possible Ben, you're great with children and besides Ray will kick you in the head if he heard you talking like that," Daniel finished with a small smile.

Fraser made his way over and picked up Tiffany, she was so small in his arm and her eyes opened gazing into his. Ray was right, she had beautiful eyes and already had a smile on her lips. He could do this for Ray and for Clara's memory, after all he was a Mountie.

Chapter 4

It was the day of the funeral and Ray was nowhere to be found in the house, his Mum was worried sick, "Damian where do you think Stanley went?"

Damian placed an arm around his wife, "I've a good idea where I can find him don't worry."

Giving his wife a kiss on her cheek he went and put on his coat to go find his son to attend the service for Clara, promising to meet them all at the funeral home later.

Ray was sitting at his desk dressed in what he was wearing the day before, it was as if he never left the station house, frantically going through all his case files.

A number of his colleagues had tried to find out if they could help him or make him go home, but they all failed.

Welsh had told him to stay away from the case officially, but unofficially he could see if a connection could be found in any of his past cases, so far he found none.

Damian approached his son slowly, seeing him tore at his heart. Dark circles donned his eyes and his skin was ashen from the lack of sleep or food. His son needed to rest, he needed help that was clear, but no one could help him until his heart was given some sort of closure.

Ray was so engrossed in what he was doing he had not heard his father approach his desk, "Son, son, son…Raymond."

Finally looking up at the sound of someone calling him he saw his father standing there, "Dad what are you doing here?"

Sitting down across the other side of the desk, Damian spoke, "Raymond it's the funeral today so I thought it would be a good idea if you should get ready for it. What are you doing at work?"

"I'm trying to find a connection Dad, I have to try to find who did this to her. I can't just sit back and do nothing," Ray replied rubbing his tired eyes.

Coming around the table his dad put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, "And you can, later. Right now you have Clara's funeral to attend. I brought your suit with me. Alright, come along son let's get you ready, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Sorrowful eyes met his and Ray just nodded and stood not saying a word. Just letting his dad lead the way to prepare for what was ahead.

Finally Damian got his son to the funeral home, where his whole family and Clara's family waited for them. Ray asked for some time alone with her to say his goodbyes in private.

"Clara sweetheart, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. It's my job to protect and I couldn't do it to my own family, I am such a failure, I let you down. I promise you that Tiffany will want for nothing. I've sent her some place safe for now until I catch the person who did this. That animal will pay, I swear that he will. I love you so, so much, please watch over our baby girl from heaven." Ray had finished by leaning down placing a kiss on her forehead as his tears streamed down his face.

As the rest of the funeral went on he felt no one, saw no one, heard no one. He was completely numb until he rose the next morning and headed back to the station so he could continue to search through his files, maybe he'd find something today.

Welsh had taken Huey and Dewey aside who were on the case and warned them not to let him get involved, just to let him go through his files and to come to him if they were worried about the blond Detective.

They vowed that they would, they knew that Ray needed to do what he was doing, at least they could keep an eye on him. Where was the Mountie when you needed him?

Chapter 5

Fraser was coping as best he could looking after Tiffany. It was hard as he didn't want to fail Ray or Clara in any way as she was such a precious little girl to them and to hold the memory of her mum, he really felt the pressure.

Jeff and Daniel decided to stay on for a while as it would look strange them leaving with a child and returning almost right away without one. So they stayed. Fraser, insisted that they stay with him, which they were very grateful for plus it meant that they could help out with looking after the baby.

Holding the little girl in his arms Fraser paced the bedroom talking to her about his time working with her Dad. "...and your Dad just jumped right in the lake to save me you know he even ruined his favorite Bulls T-Shirt for me that day."

Tiffany made a giggling sound from time to time as if she was telling him that she was listening to what he was saying.

As the days rolled on Fraser became more and more worried about Ray, he wanted to be there in Chicago helping him, supporting as best as he could.

While changing Tiffany's nappy a flash of red caught his eye, looking up he saw that his father was standing there watching what he was doing.

"Hello dad what are you doing here?" Fraser asked still trying to change the nappy.

Coming closer he inspected his son's work, "Now son that is not a very nice way to greet your father, and you may want to back up for a moment son."

Giving his dad a confused look, "What do you mean back up for a moment?"

No sooner had he said that when pee flew into his face and chest.

Looking satisfied with himself, Fraser Snr. smiled, "I told you Son, you should always listen to your father."

Grabbing a towel Fraser cleaned himself off, "Thank you Dad, now can I ask what is it you want?"

Looking more serious now Bob continued speaking, "It's the Yank, he needs you Son. He needs your help and he is not doing very well. I may have some information from Clara."

Standing up fast holding a now nappy clad Tiffany, "You have a message from Clara? How?"

"Yes in a manner of speaking I do. She is very new to our world but she was able to tell me that there is a Canadian connection to her murder. She said to look at reports made by her to the Mounties in Prince Edward and the Police in the city where she attended University. It's in one of those places you will find her killer."

Fraser thanked his father as he cuddled the sweet little girl as his father disappeared. As soon as she was asleep Fraser was on the phone making arrangements to be on the Canadian side of the investigation, to go to Chicago and have all the necessary files waiting for him when he got there.

As luck would have it Sergeant Buck Frobisher was the one to make the decision and granted him the permission to help out. Which is how Jeff and Daniel were now looking after Tiffany in Fraser's cabin and Diefenbaker and Fraser where now on a plane to Chicago to help Ray, no matter how long it took or what it took.

Chapter 6

When Fraser walked into the bullpen it was awash with the usual hustle and bustle and the noise that accompanied it filled his ears. Almost right away Fraser spotted Ray sitting at his desk, looking so vulnerable. Even from across the room the pain that radiated off the blond Detective could be felt right to the heart.

Fraser must have given off some sort of signal as no one approached him, they just merrily smiled and nodded as he passed them by on his way to Ray. Now standing at Ray's desk he spoke as softly as he could not wanting to startle his friend, "Ray."

Ray's head snapped up on hearing his best friend's voice. Panic filled him as he rose quickly to his feet, eyes wide as he looked at Fraser standing in front of him. Grabbing Fraser by the front of his jacket, darkness took over him as he collapsed with the strong emotion of fear that took over him.

Catching him Fraser lowered him to the floor, "Oh dear."

Slowly Ray opened his eyes taking in the man holding him, "Fraser, Fraser, Fraser, what are you doing here? Where is Tiffany? Oh god is she OK? Please god not her as well, I..."

"Ray, Tiffany is fine, Jeff and Daniel are looking after her at my cabin. I am truly sorry for startling you." Fraser held some water for Ray to drink to help with passing out.

Sipping the water, Ray sat up, "That still doesn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

Taking the now empty cup from Ray, Fraser began, "I am led to believe that there may be a Canadian connection to Clara's murder. I asked my superior officer if I could be the one to look in on it and he agreed as I had worked with the Chicago police before."

Frowning now Ray was puzzled, "What do you mean a Canadian connection? What information do you have that tells you that?"

Looking at the floor gave away where he got the information from, his dead father. Ray knew all about his little visits and even had a few of his own from the older Mountie.

"So your Dad told you, I presume it was his normal not much with the details kind, right?" Ray finished attempting a smile.

Smiling slightly at Ray, "Yes Ray, but what he did tell me was to look into reports made by her to the Mounties in Prince Edward and the city where she studied."

Ray's eyes widened, "Clara, your Dad spoke to my Clara!"

Nodding at Ray, "Yes Ray, since she is new to that world he told me that she won't have much detail yet, but he is looking after her for you."

His eyes started to water up, "Did she, am, mention us at all did he say?"

Taking Ray's hand in his, "Yes Ray, she said to tell you both that she loves you and everything will be OK."

Wiping his eyes, "Do...do you think that I'll ever see her, like your Dad?"

"I'm not sure Ray, I certainly hope that you do, just know that she is watching over you both," giving Ray's hand a final squeeze to show his support.

As they were standing now, Ray looked so lost biting his lip, that Fraser just took him into his arms in tight hug, offering him his strength to get through it all.

It turned out to be the right thing to do as he felt Ray relax enough to end the hug and share a smile of gratitude.

"Thanks B-Buddy I needed that"

Fraser patted Ray's shoulder in a very Mountie way, "My pleasure any time, may we proceed?"

"May we proceed? What did you read on your way here, a dictionary?" Ray joked.

"Don't be silly Ray, I read that last month. I read Sword Of Desire," Fraser replied trying to keep a straight face.

All the files that Fraser ordered arrived soon after he did at the 27th Precinct, so they could get to work to finding who did this horrible crime.

As Ray, wasn't officially on the case and Huey and Dewey were, he had to share the information with them.

It took two days to go through them all and three names stood out, James Jackson, David Davids and Haley Miller. They were the ones that had come up time and time again all on assault and stalking charges.

Fraser suggested that they get the flight manifests for flights from Canada to Chicago and the surveillance tapes from all entries and exits at the hospital, including the car parks that surround it. Maybe they would catch the person on them.

With all that set in motion all that they could was do was wait and keep their fingers crossed.

CHAPTER 7

As was becoming normal while staying with Ray they sat up late talking while Diefenbaker slept on his chair.

Blowing on the steam that rose from his hot chocolate that Fraser made, Ray spoke in a weary voice, "Fraser do you think that we will find these people. I mean, I know that I can't be involved or anything, but I will be up there with you. Even just to be with her family while all this is going on."

Covering one of Ray's hands with his, "Ray I will do everything in my power to find them and see that they face the full power of the law."

Meeting his buddy's eyes he saw nothing but the truth in them, and the determination that the Mountie had to see that justice would be done.

Squeezing the hand that covered his, Ray hoped that Fraser heard his confidence in him carried in his voice, "Thanks buddy."

"My pleasure Ray." squeezing back before adding, "Shall we turn in, our flight is quite early in the morning?"

Picking up their now empty mug to wash them, Ray replied, "Ya Frase let's hit it, I'm pretty beat. See ya in the morning, sleep well buddy."

Fraser responded with a smile, "Sleep well Ray."

They both turned in hoping to get some sleep at least before the trip up north which was to be a hard and painful journey for them all. Fraser prayed that he could fulfil his promise to his friend and catch the people and see that justice would be done to whoever committed the horrendous crime against his friend's family.

Fraser knew before he even saw Ray emerge from his bedroom that he hadn't slept well. He had heard him tossing and turning during the night calling out for Clara and their new baby girl. More than once he went in to see if he could help, all it took to settle him somewhat was a hand on the shoulder.

Seeing Fraser at the kitchen table Ray gave him a weak smile, "Morning Frase", gesturing to the bathroom, he continued in a raspy voice, "I'll ah...just have a quick shower and I'll be right with ya," and he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Looking around Fraser mentally called out for his dad, _"Dad...dad if you're there...I need your advice." _

Bob Fraser appeared across the table, "What is it son? Is it about the yank? Look you just have to be there for him like you are Benton. Don't let him get involved, he has a beautiful baby girl to consider. Who might I say will be fine, she will grow up just wonderfully."

Nodding at his Dad's words, Fraser said,"I hope so Dad, it's just..." he sighed, "Dad I don't know what to do, how to help him? What if what I do is not good enough for him?"

Reaching across the table Bob covered his son's hand, "Benton, you are doing a fine job as it is, just be his partner. As Ray says you're a duet."

Smiling at his dad, "You called him Ray"

Giving Ben a half smile, Bob replied, "Well it is his name son, it is his name. Heads up here he comes, see you later."

Watching his Dad disappear Fraser shook his head, "Goodbye."

Rubbing a towel over his head coming out of the bathroom Ray asked, "Who you saying goodbye to Frase?"

Looking around the room Fraser's eyes landed on the turtle, "Ah Stu, your turtle. Just saying goodbye to him."

Glancing at Stu himself, Ray went over and rubbed the little guys head, "Ya, goodbye buddy we will see you soon. Frannie is looking after you so be good for your auntie won't ya."

It wasn't long after that they all met up with Huey and Dewey at the airport. They were heading to Edmonton first to talk to some of Clara's friends and old professors at the University and of course the PD there.

Fraser knew that he would have to keep an eye on his partner and he also knew that Ray could help point them in the right direction on who to talk to.

Edmonton was a big city and like all big cities it was busy with traffic. Watching Ray lose patience, Fraser leaned over touching his shoulder, "We are almost at the hotel now Ray."

Smiling back at his buddy, "Thanks Frase, what hotel are we staying at again?"

Fraser had told him more than once where they were staying but did so again, "We are staying at the _Delta Edmonton-Centre Suite Hotel _Ray. We will be there very shortly as it is not far from here."

Nodding at the answer he got, Ray said, "Good...good that's good Frase. Are the duck-boys staying there as well?"

Patting the blond's shoulder, Fraser answered, "Yes Ray, they are also staying in the same hotel as us. It will help with the investigation as well."

Ray was shocked to see how big and how nice the hotel was and jokingly remarked, "You sure that the PD is paying for this?"

Picking up their bags Fraser gave a tiny smile, "Actually Ray, both the Chicago PD and the Canadian government are paying for it."

Checking into the hotel they were given a suite, which had a number of separate bedrooms and a separate sitting room. It would be easier to conduct what they needed to much more easily.

Arrangements were made to meet up with the Edmonton PD that afternoon, they were to meet an Inspector Tim Thomas.

Ray sat on his bed watching Fraser straighten his lanyard, "Frase, will you be OK on your own with Huey and Dewey?"

Placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder, Fraser replied, "Ray, I will be fine, there is nothing to worry about."

Ray rubbed his hand through his blond spikes causing them to stick out more wildly, "I know, I know. I just worry ya know. I won't be there at your back."

Placing a hand on his shoulder once more, Fraser said, "Everything will be fine Ray. What will you do while we are at the meeting?"

Sighing deeply, Ray answered, "I'm meeting one of Clara's friends for coffee. Don't worry she has nothing to do with the investigation. It will just be nice to talk to her again."

Placing his hat on his head Fraser smiled, "That sounds like a fine idea, we will meet you back here for dinner."

Nodding Ray stood, "Ok, sure just in case you need me I'll be at the 9th Street Bistro, and Clara's friends name is Jessica Lynn."

"Very well Ray thank you, be careful now won't you," Fraser answered sincerely.

Ray loved that Fraser spoke like that sometimes, all prim and proper, it made him feel like a grown up.

On leaving the hotel they went their separate ways. Only time would tell if they could gather the right information and catch who did this to one of their friends.

Ray entered the 9th Street Bistro and immediately spotted Jessica. Her long blond hair and dark complexion stood out as she had model type looks.

Jessica stood and ran to him hugging him, "Sorry, so sorry Ray. How could anyone do that to Clara? She doesn't...she didn't have a bad bone in her body."

Sitting down at the table Ray handed her a napkin, "I really don't know Jess, I'm not allowed to work on the case. I'm just here so I can point out the places for them to go and introduce them to her family when we go up there."

She covered his hand with hers, her wedding ring gleaming in it's newness.

"Jess, how are you finding married life?" Ray asked hoping to talk about something else even just for a little bit.

Smiling she looked even more beautiful, "Wonderful Ray, Matt is just a sweetheart. Thank you for setting us up by the way."

Ray was laughing, but the laughter didn't meet his eyes, "Well Matt is a good guy for a great girl like you. So I thought you'd be perfect for each other."

Meanwhile in Inspector Tim Thomas' office they were looking over the files of James Jackson and Haley Miller. They both had been arrested for stalking, harassment and assault on Clara.

Fraser sat studying the time-line, humming and aah-ing from time to time.

Dewey leaned forward every time he did , finally he cracked after the tenth time, "Fraser, what are you aah-ing about, what did you find?"

Looking up from the files Fraser spoke in his best Mountie voice, "Well it appears that there is a pattern to the crimes. When one would seemingly stop the other would start."

Now sitting next to Fraser Dewey asked, "How did you come up with that?"

Before Fraser started on what Huey knew would be a very long explanation, he held up s hand, "That's OK Fraser. If you say that is how it was then that is how it was."

"Understood, thank you kindly," Fraser answered feeling slightly put out.

Fraser then turned his attention to Inspector Thomas, "Inspector, would it be possible to interview these suspects?"

Taking the files from Fraser he scanned them, "Yes Sergeant Fraser, I can arrange that for tomorrow. I'll call you when we have them in, if that is OK?"

Standing and shaking his hand, Fraser answered, "That will be fine Sir, thank you kindly."

With that they made their way back to the hotel to meet Ray for dinner.

Ray walked back to the hotel after saying goodbye to Jessica. It had been wonderful talking to her, remembering happy times with Clara.

_Like the time that they went rollerblading in the park, Clara laughed, "Ray you look like Bambi on ice."_

_Ray dropped down beside her, tickling her, "You think that's funny do ya?"_

_The tickling made her laugh more, "Yup, but I still love ya."_

_Kissing her softly, lying on the grass, "Love you too."_

Ray wiped a tear from his eye at the memory.

Ray hoped that his friends had a positive trip to the PD as he wasn't sure how much more that he could take.

Chapter 8

Meeting back up with Ray, they all found a quiet corner of the in-house restaurant of the hotel to update him on what they had found out so far.

Dewey was his usual excited self talking while eating, "You should have seen him Ray, he spotted the pattern right away, the cops there didn't even see it until he pointed it out."

Doing his best Ray mustered up a smile and responded, "Told ya he was good Tom, what time are the interviews with them tomorrow?"

Shrugging his shoulders Huey answered, "Not sure yet, they said that they would call later with the details for us, and like today you are to stay away. I know that you want to be involved, but let us deal with this for you OK, we won't let you down."

Showing trust on his face Ray replied, "I know you will, I trust you guys, it's just hard is all."

Walking back to the hotel room Fraser asked again, "What will you do with your free time tomorrow?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Don't know yet, might do some shopping, pick some stuff up for Tiff, get her an Oilers jersey or something."

Standing still at Ray's words Fraser raised an eyebrow, "An Oilers jersey?"

Winking at Fraser, "Sure, why not, I'll start her a collection so that she will have every jersey in the NHL, what do you think?"

Shaking his head laughing, Fraser said, "Ray...Ray...Ray, you are, as you say, unhinged."

Giving a sideways glance at his friend, Ray replied, "Better to be unhinged than boring, right?"

Fraser chuckled back, "Right you are Ray...right you are."

That night passed more smoothly as Ray slept well, only waking once. Fraser put it down to the little help that Ray could do to help them catch the people that did this. The meeting was set for 11am, so they had time for some breakfast before leaving their friend once again.

During breakfast, the blond hardly said a word, however before they all left he grabbed the Mountie's arm, looking him in the eye, "Frase, if it is one of them, take them down for Tiff and me, lock them up for life, please?"

Returning the look Fraser nodded, "I promise to do everything in my power to bring justice to whoever did this Ray, and I will not rest until they are caught and dealt with."

Putting his hands in his pockets Ray stood and watched them leave to interview the people who possibly killed his beloved Clara.

Walking into a police station even in Canada was like walking into any around the USA. They all had that distinctive smell of hard work and bad guys and bad coffee.

Huey and Dewey just followed Fraser doing their best to let him take control since this was his territory now.

Coming over to greet them was a tall strongly built guy, "Welcome to the 5th District, I have the people that you requested to speak with in the waiting room. Do you want to go right ahead with it, or perhaps you would like tea or coffee first?"

The two Detectives shared a look muttering under their breath, _'Polite Canadians'._

Having caught what they said Fraser gave a half smile responding, "I think we will go right ahead with the interviews as I am sure that you must be very busy."

Nodding the officer led them to an interview room asking, "Who would you like to speak with first?"

Looking briefly at the files in his hands the Mountie answered, "I'd like to speak with Miss Millar first, if you please."

While waiting for her to come in, Dewey asked, "Why her first?"

Sitting down Fraser looked at the Detective tapping his nose, "As Ray would say, I have a hunch."

Shaking their heads Huey and Dewy sat either side of him. Clearing his throat Huey spoke, "You know big red, it's not the same around the place since you left, you ever think about coming back?"

Those words gave him a sense of pride, "I often think about it yes, and I may come back someday when the time is right."

Dewey nodded, "Ya, we hope that you do Fraser. It's like Jack said, it's not the same without you. Besides I think Ray needs you there more than ever, what with...you know..."

Rubbing his forehead to ease the pain he felt for his friend, Fraser replied, "I will do everything in my power to be there for them both"

Smiling at the Mountie they spoke in one voice, "Ya we know that you will."

Fraser and the Detectives stood when Miss Millar entered the room as a mark of respect to the young lady. Greeting her Fraser spoke, "My name is Sergeant Fraser, and I need to ask you a few questions, please have a seat."

Sitting after she did, he introduced the Detectives, "These are Detectives Huey and Dewey."

Raising an eyebrow she laughed, "Where is Louie, what are you the Duck-Boys?"

Using his best Mountie voice, Fraser said, "There will be none of that, please show some respect to our visiting Police officers."

Folding her arms ignoring him, "Ya so, what you want? I have a party tonight and I get dragged in here."

Opening the file Fraser kept his stern voice, "I will try not to keep you longer than necessary. I need to know your whereabouts on July 7th of this year."

Tapping the table top with her finger, she replied, "Don't remember."

Leaning forward, Fraser said, "Try and think Miss Millar, it is very important."

She smirked at him, "Went to the zoo."

Fraser was taking notes, "And what zoo did you go to?"

Popping her chewing gum, she replied, "Don't remember."

Raising his voice which made the two Detectives wince, Fraser said, "Miss Millar, I will have to ask you to co-operate, now if you please, which zoo did you go to?"

Rolling her eyes, she answered, "Brookfield Zoo in Chicago, why I don't know, my mum wanted a trip there, so we went, end of story, can I go now"

Fraser shook his head, "Not yet, what else did you do while in Chicago?"

Giving a slimy looking smile, the woman replied, "Not much, took in the sights, saw some friends, you know, tourist stuff."

Looking right at her, Fraser asked, "What are the names of the friends that you met up with?"

She shook her head, "None of your beeswax."

Ignoring her words, Fraser continued, "Did you visit St Michael's hospital that day?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she answered, "Might have, I have a friend who broke her leg, can I go now?"

Holding up a hand stopped her. "Did you visit Clara Smith?" Fraser asked.

Her eyes darted to the left and down very quickly before answering, "No."

Fraser closed his notebook, "That will be all for now, please note that you are not to leave town as I may need you for further questioning."

Getting up the woman left without a backwards glance.

Dewey let out a low whistle, "Man she was some piece of work, what do you think Fraser?"

Looking at the Detective, "I will wait until I interview Mr Jackson before I formulate my thoughts and we have to interview Mr Davids up in Prince Edward Island."

Nodding in agreement they went on to the next interview.

James Jackson came in dressed in a smart suit, greeting them polity which took them aback.

Fraser asked him all the same questions, and Mr Jackson replied, "On the 7th of July I was at a baseball game for the kids in my centre that I run."

Writing in his notebook, Fraser asked, "You run a centre for kids?"

Nodding, the man replied, "Yes, for all ages and for the parents as well. I've run it ever since I...well since I was in trouble some time ago...I really regret that. I didn't know at the time that I had a medical condition that caused me to act out of character. I am on medication now and it is under control and nothing has happened since."

Listening to him and nodding, Fraser said, "That was the case of Clara Smith."

The man looked upset, "Ya that's right, and I really want to say sorry to her, to let her know why and what is going on now."

Speaking softly now, Fraser said, "Have you not spoken to her since?"

Shaking his head, the man answered, "No I spent time getting my medical problem dealt with and I was advised not to for a time. I hope that she is OK and happy now."

Sitting back the Mountie scratched his eyebrow, "I am sorry to have to inform you Mr Jackson, but Clara was murdered just after giving birth to her first child on July 7th."

Turning pale he covered his mouth, "What, who...who would do that to her. Oh my god her poor child, her poor family. Can I help catch whoever did this to her?"

Capping his pen, Fraser replied seriously, "You may be able to, just don't leave town, as we may need you again."

Shaking hands they thanked the man before he left.

Standing, they all agreed that there was no way that Mr Jackson did this they could all feel it in their guts. So it was either Miss Millar, or Mr Davids.

Strolling out of the station they mentally prepared for what was to come next as they were to head to the Island that Clara came from.

Chapter 9

The last time that Ray had taken this trip was with Clara, when they went on holidays and to see her family again. They also made their way up to see Fraser as he had become good friends with Clara as well.

Closing his eyes he could see her radiant smile and the excitement at seeing her family vibrate through her as she talked about what they were going to do while there.

_Laughing, Ray looked into her eyes, "Clara, what are you doing?"_

_Patting the sand that covered him, Clara explained, "Making you into a sand Mermaid of course Ray!"_

_Looking down as best he could while trapped under the sand, he saw that she had given him breasts, "You could have made me a Merman?" he said giggling. _

_Shaking her head, Clara laughed, "Where is the fun in that? Now smile for the camera!"_

A bit of turbulence shook him out of his memory as he glanced out the window. Feeling eyes on him he turned his head to his friend.

Looking with concerned eyes, Fraser asked, "Everything alright Ray?"

Giving a small smile, Ray replied, "Ya, just thinking about the last time I took this flight, with Clara you know..."

Fraser covered his friend's hand with his in support, "I'll be here with you."

Squeezing the hand in his, Ray said, "I know buddy, thank you." Letting go he went back to looking out of the window of the small plane as it made its way to Prince Edward Island.

The rest of the flight passed in a blur and before they knew it they were landing in Charlottetown Airport. Clara's parents were at arrivals waiting for them, rushing to hug Ray when they saw him.

Her Mum held him tight. "Oh Ray, how are you my boy, you look so thin are you eating?"

Doing his best to smile for her, Ray answered, "M'good, don't worry, let me introduce you." Pulling Fraser over by the arm, "This is my best friend and partner Benton Fraser and these two are Jack Huey and Thomas Dewey. They are the ones working on Clara's case. So you have no fear, they will catch whoever did this to her."

Looking into Fraser's eyes Clara's Mum smiled, "I can see why Ray here gave you joint guardianship of Tiffany, you have a good heart I can see it in your eyes."

Blushing slightly Fraser dipped his head, "I will endeavour not to let any of you down Ma'am."

Patting his hand, she said, "You can call me Margaret, OK?"

Turning to the Detectives she greeted them just as friendly, before calling her husband over, "This is Frank and if you need anything like a lift or something just call."

Nodding, he agreed with his wife, "Yes boys, I am on call for you twenty four hours a day, so don't hesitate to call."

Thanking him they made their way to the car that would take them to their hotel.

Frank walked with Ray, "How are you holding up son? You look like you got really good friends there."

Glancing at his friends, Ray said, "I am doing as best I can, I can't grieve properly yet until all of this is done with. My friends are the best, they just dropped everything to come and help."

Looking at the young man, Frank said, "I can see how important they are to you, you know friends like that are a blessing from God."

On reaching the car Ray agreed with him, placing the bags in the trunk they set off to the 'Causeway Bay Hotel and Convention Centre' where they were staying.

They all couldn't wait for a hot bath and a bed with maybe something to eat in between. The meeting was set with the local Police for the day after so they had one day off. This time they were in separate rooms with Fraser and Ray sharing and the Duck-Boys doing the same.

Fraser sat on the chair and picked up the room service menu, "Ray are you hungry, shall we order something to eat?"

Pulling a face, Ray replied, "Frase, they are so overpriced. I know a really great place just down the street why don't we go there? We can ask the guys if they want to come along as well."

Fraser put the room service menu back down, "Sounds wonderful Ray."

Huey and Dewey had already ordered food and were too worn out to go out anyway, so it was just the two of them going out for dinner.

Sitting down in the 'Oriental Veggie House' restaurant, Ray remembered Clara taking him there and he remembered how happy he was that the menu was mouthwatering and the actual food was even better. He shared stories with Fraser, which made him laugh, about the time he asked and then regretted asking what, 'Bird Nest Soup' was.

Even though the mask of pain never left Ray's eyes, Fraser was glad to see him relax enough to share stories about Clara.

The following day the young blonde decided to show his Mountie friend around Summerside. He took him to the beach where Clara had made him into a Sand Mermaid, Cedar Provincial Park, which was breathtakingly beautiful.

As they moved onto their next location Ray promised his friend they could go on a horse ride. He explained all about the Brundenell River Provincial Park and how Clara loved to go riding there and how she dreamed of taking her child someday. Suddenly it all became too much and they returned to the hotel for supper and an early night.

It had been a restless night for Ray and Fraser had been very reluctant to leave him, but after he reassured him that he was going to spend the day with Clara's parents he felt better and left with Huey and Dewey. Dewey glanced at the worried Mountie, "Fraser, don't worry he'll be fine, we will all be there for him and we will catch the scum who did this."

Giving a weak smile, Fraser replied, "Thank you kindly Tom."

Arriving at the Police headquarters they were met by a Sergeant Denis Keerisk, "Hello and welcome, I have the file you requested and I have David Davids waiting for you. Would you like a tea or coffee before you go to meet with him?"

Taking the file Fraser shook his head, "No thank you, we just want to interview Mr Davids, if you please."

The Sergeant nodded. "Certainly, if you would follow me."

Going into the interview room a talk slender man sat waiting for them, his dark haunted eyes locked with theirs. Like the last time Huey and Dewey sat back and let Fraser take the lead.

Sitting across from Mr Davids, Fraser began, "I am Sergeant Fraser and this is Detective Huey and Detective Dewey and I would like to ask you a few questions."

Giving a slight nod, the man replied, "Sure, what is it that you want to know?"

Opening the file Fraser began, "Where were you on July 7th of this year?"

Looking like he was thinking, Davids replied, "Um, a job interview in Chicago. Why?"

Fraser tapped his pen on the desk after making notes, "Job interview...for what Mr Davids and why Chicago?"

Davids sighed. "Have you applied for a job lately? It's hard and with my past record it is not easy around here and the only place that called back was Chicago. Why? Did something happen?"

"Yes, I do realise that it is hard to find employment, but Chicago is so far from here, wouldn't somewhere closer help?" asked Fraser.

Shaking his head, Davids said. "I tried, but no joy, Chicago was the only place and since I have a US passport it's easier."

Trying one more question, Fraser asked, "Did you meet with Clara Smith while in Chicago?"

The man's eyes looked genuinely confused. "Clara? Why would I do that? She has a restraining order on me. Besides I have left that life behind. I regret what I did and I am trying to make up for it."

Leaning forward, Fraser asked, "Why were you on the CCTV in the very hospital she was murdered in?"

Sitting up fast in shock, Davids exclaimed, "Murdered? Clara was murdered? Oh lord no!" After settling himself he answered the rest of the question, "I was in that hospital as I was going to do on site training to be a nurse, that's all."

Finally capping his pen Fraser shook Mr Davids' hand, "Thank you for your time, don't leave town as we may need to speak with you some more."

Mr Davids left and they all looked at each other very confused. One name stood out as who could have done it, all they needed now was more proof that it was who they thought had killed her.

Ray had a full day of photobook memories with her parents but was so glad for that and the knowledge that his friends were closing in on who could have done it.

Chapter 10

Since Ray hadn't arrived back yet, they sat in the hotel restaurant having a tea and coffee going over their notes. Dewey picked up one of the notes, "Something doesn't add up here."

Looking up from his own notes, Fraser asked, "What do you mean?"

Sitting back Dewey explained, "It's just, it is too much of a coincidence that two of Clara's attackers from Canada turn up in the same hospital as her on the same day?"

Nodding Huey agreed, "Ya he is right, let's look at those tapes again and see what we can see."

Going into the room which had the equipment they needed, they studied the tapes. Sitting up fast Dewey pointed out, "Look...look at the times, Mr Davids leaves at 14:02 and Miss Millar leaves at 14:10 and they both look shifty. Fraser do you think you could call the hospital and try to find out some more, use that Mountie charm?"

Going back over the tapes a few more times they could clearly see what the Detective had pointed out. With still no word from Ray they decided to keep doing what they were doing.

Picking up the phone Fraser dialled the number for the hospital. A young lady answered, "St Michael's hospital, how may I help you?"

Answering her politely, "Hello Ma'am, my name is Sergeant Fraser of the RCMP and I wonder if you can help me. I am investigating the murder of Miss Clara Smith."

A soft voice replied, "Oh my, how can I help you Sergeant?"

Fraser cleared his throat, "I understand that you may require a warrant first, if the information I am asking for cannot be given without one, I understand. I am looking to see if a Mr David Davids and a Miss Haley Millar either visited a patient or attended something in the hospital on July 7th of this year."

Tapping her keyboard keys, she replied, "One moment please, since it is not patient information, I can help you." A few moment later she came back on, "I knew those names were familiar Sergeant, but I must tell you those are not the names they used when signing payslips in the canteen."

Frowning on the phone, Fraser enquired, "How do know their real names, if I may ask?"

Smiling now, she was happy that she could help, "Well you see, I was helping out there at the time and when they took out their money to pay I saw their photo ID and even though they used the names Howard Johnson and Paris Hilton, I knew that those were not their real names. So I took note of both just in case. They seemed off and they certainly knew each other. They talked in hushed tones and then left a few minutes apart, but left the grounds in the same car."

Fraser's eyes went wide at this news, "Do you think I could get a copy of the time slots they left the of the car park please?"

"I think you might need a warrant for that, but I will ask and call you back on this number if you like. I can also check the other cameras from where they went if that would help also," she replied.

Rubbing his forehead, Fraser said, "That would be most helpful, Ma'am."

Hanging up the phone she went about trying to help them solve this horrible crime.

Fraser turned to the Detectives who were sitting waiting to hear what had gone on and began explaining, "That was the receptionist at the hospital and she remembers Mr Davids and Miss Millar, only they called themselves Howard Johnson and Paris Hilton. She also remembers that they talked in hushed tones and left a few minutes apart but left the grounds in the same car. She is trying to see if we can acquire the surveillance tape without a warrant."

Jumping and slapping Fraser's back Dewey spoke, "Hey man, that is it, they must have worked together on this, but why?"

Nodding, agreeing, Huey joined in, "I think he is right, but let's not jump in with both feet yet, let's see what is on the tapes first."

The phone in Fraser's hand rang and he answered it, "Sergeant Fraser speaking."

The receptionist's voice came on, "Hello Sergeant, I am happy to say the last warrant holds out for the tapes that you want. Would you like me to overnight them to you, or do you want to collect them here?"

Sighing deeply, he replied, "Could you please have them sent here please as fast as you can."

It wasn't long after they left the room when Ray arrived back. The first thing that he noticed was the high spirit that seemed to surround them. Going over he asked, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Dewey couldn't help his excitement, "We might have a break in the case, Ray."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Ray looked to Fraser, "Really, how?"

Stepping forward Fraser took over, "Detective Dewey spotted some timing issues on the tape, so I made further inquiries with the hospital and the receptionist remembers them, and is forwarding on all she has to us overnight."

Ray closed his eyes to hide his pain, "Really, that's...that's great. Guys I think I am just going to go to bed now and have something to eat there, I don't feel very well."

Walking off Fraser followed him leaving Huey and Dewey as they understood that it was best to leave them to it. They hoped that Ray would at least sleep well.

That night Ray couldn't stop crying and was so thankful for a friend like Fraser who knew when to hold you and when not to. He knew that Tiff was safe with Jeff and Daniel, he just couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. That was his last thought before he finally drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 11

Fraser woke to see Ray already awake and sitting up on the bed with Diefenbaker lying on his lap. It looked like he was telling the Wolf a story, '_When she came out, she was full of guck and I swear I nearly threw up over her covering with even more, but then she made the most wonderful sound, this gurgling sound then started crying that loud baby cry. I instantly fell in love with my baby girl and she was the most beautiful thing in the world to me'. _

Feeling eyes on him Ray turned his head to see Fraser was awake, "Morning Frase, did you sleep OK"

Sitting leaning against the headboard, Fraser replied, "Yes Ray, and you?"

Waving a hand, Ray said, "Some...those sleeping tablets helped once I finally took them, it was a heavy day yesterday."

Fraser nodded in agreement, "Yes...yes, it was and I fear today will be equally so, I hope that we can make good headway."

Smiling at his friend while still rubbing Dief's head, Ray said, "I know you guys will, can I sit in? I promise I won't get involved."

Thinking for a moment, Fraser replied, "Of course Ray and if it gets too much just take Diefenbaker out for a walk or something."

Looking down at the wolf lying on his lap, Ray said, "Sure thing buddy."

As promised the package arrived from Chicago that morning, it contained all the tapes, photos and oddly a doctor's coat and scrubs, the doctor's coat had a name on it, Dr Laura Benson. There was a note attached that read:

_Dear Sergeant Fraser,_

_You will find enclosed all I could gather that might help,_

_I found the coat stuffed in a bin and a syringe in the pocket. _

_Dr Benson is not here and was not here when this happened,_

_As she is in Africa doing sight-saving operations for three months,_

_Her locker was tampered with, so maybe this is related. _

_The scrubs were found in a dumpster, I hope these help,_

_All my best,_

_Lacy More_

Bagging the coat, scrubs and syringe, they sent them to forensics and then started on the tapes. It was painstaking but should be worth it in the end if they found what they were looking for.

Watching carefully they saw a lady go in to the locker room with dark hair and a blue rain coat and come out blonde and in a doctor's coat. Zooming up they saw the name on the coat to be Dr .L. Benson. Following her movements they saw that she did, in fact, visit Clara's room along with a young man in scrubs. That was it, they had them, all they needed was the forensics to come back to confirm it.

It took nearly twelve hours to find out they had a good deal of evidence and all they had to do now was to compare that with what they found in the room where the terrible murder took place.

If Fraser thought that Ray was pale the night before he was transparent now, taking him to their room he took out his secure RCMP phone and dialled. Holding the phone to Ray, he said, "Say hello to Tiffany."

Taking the phone Ray could hear Jeff's voice, "Hello...hello..."

Finally finding his voice, Ray said, "Jeff, how are you guys? How is Tiff?"

Jeff smiled at hearing his friend's voice, "Oh hey, all is great, she is a star and definitely taking after you."

Resting his head in his hand, Ray said, "Ya, can I talk to her?"

Putting the phone near Tiffany, Jeff said, "Sure Ray, go ahead."

Making his voice very soft, Ray spoke, "Hey sweetheart, how are you? Daddy won't be long now OK, I love you so much."

Tiffany answered in baby way, squealing and giggling at the sound of his voice.

Taking the phone back from near the little girl, Jeff spoke again, "Don't worry all is OK here, we won't let you down. Hang on in there and I hope it's going well for you all."

Nodding to the phone, Ray replied, "Ya, it's going as well as it can, I think that we are nearly there for sure."

Jeff sighed wishing he was with his friend, "That's great buddy, get some rest and some food and for god's sake get into bed, you sound worn out."

Shaking his head laughing as his friend knew him so well, Ray said, "I am Jeff, give my baby girl a big hug and kiss for me will ya."

Cuddling the bundle in his arms, Jeff replied, "Will do, goodnight and look after yourself."

"Goodnight," hanging up he found Fraser there ready to give him a Fraser-hug.

After a good meal they all went to bed as forensics were getting done as top priority and they shouldn't have to wait as long as they normally would. Maybe in the next few days they would have enough to make some arrests.

Chapter 12

It was as if the next few days passed in fast forward just like a whirlwind. The forensics came back with a match for both suspects, who were then promptly arrested by Fraser and the local Police and would be held in Canada until a trial date and all the necessary papers were drawn up to take them to Chicago to face punishment for what they had done.

Huey and Dewey had to leave for Chicago to start said paperwork, leaving Ray in Fraser's capable hands. Turning to the blonde Detective, Huey placed a hand on his shoulder, "You sure you will be OK staying here?"

Ray nodded, "Ya, I think it will do me good, clear my head, besides I have to go collect my baby girl."

Standing next to Dewey before going through security, Huey said, "Sure Ray, you give her a hug from her Detective uncles alright?"

Ray was smiling now and shaking his head, "I will, get going now before Welsh comes looking for your asses." Waving they made their way to meet the plane that would take them home to start the ball rolling.

Turning, Ray found Fraser waiting for him in that Fraser-way of knowing just where to be and when with a Fraser-hug. Jerking his head toward the coffee shop, Ray asked, "You want a coffee or tea or something?"

Following in step with his friend, Fraser replied, "Tea would be most welcome and perhaps some apple pie wouldn't go amiss?"

Ray grinned at him, "Apple pie, me I think I will have a big fat chocolate cake slice."

Sitting at the table with their food silence rained over them until Ray spoke, "What do I do now Frase, I mean the trial won't be for god knows how long, so what the hell am I supposed to do?"

Covering his friends hand, Fraser replied, "Ray, you don't have to anything that you don't want to do. You can come stay with me in Canada for as long as you want, or at least until my transfer to Chicago is complete."

Ray's head snapped up, "Chicago, what do you mean transfer to Chicago? You love it in Canada, come on look at how hard you worked to get the posting you dreamed of." Putting his head in his hands, he continued, "Please tell me Fraser, tell me that you are not doing this for Tiffany and me, because I can't let you do that, to wreck your life for us?"

Fraser shook his head, "Ray...Ray...Ray, my getting a transfer to Chicago is for all of us. Yes I do want to help you and I was offered to chance to run the Consulate and work side by side OFFICALLY with you, the only thing I had to promise was that I would carry a weapon."

Ray was looking hopeful now, "So it's not just for us then?"

Covering his hand again, Fraser replied, "No not just for you, but I do want to help you both."

Sighing with relief, Ray said, "Thanks buddy, you really are a good friend, heck you can move in with us. We have plenty of room in the house and before you say no it would help me a lot. To be honest the thought of living there with just the two of us is too hard."

Thinking for a moment Fraser smiled, "I'd be honoured to Ray."

Standing putting his jacket on, Ray smiled too, "Greatness, now let's go get me my baby girl."

Chapter 13

Sitting in the tin can that passed for an air-plane, Ray put his head back and looked out the window. His mind raced with a million thoughts and fears all at once, 'What if I screw this up? What if I drop my baby? What if I forget to feed her? And what if I can't do it on my own and ruin her life?'

He didn't realise that his breathing had become rapid until he felt Fraser's hand on his back rubbing circles and the other hand holding a paper bag out to him. "Here breath into this, it will help with your panic attack."

Taking the bag Ray did just that and it worked after a few moments. Lucky for him his Mountie friend was always prepared and he had a cool bottle of water ready for him to drink.

Once his breathing was under control and back to normal could he speak. Looking at his friend's worried face he gave a tiny smile, "Sorry about that Frase, I kinda just had a freak-out moment."

Still rubbing circles on his friends back, Fraser asked, "What was it that freaked you out?"

Rubbing his hands through his hair, Ray explained, "I am freaking out because I am terrified of screwing up Tiffany's life. What if I can't do it without Clara? I mean what if I drop her, or forget to read to her, or forget her vaccinations? Fraser I am a failure and what if I do that to my own baby girl?"

Turning to his panicked friend, Fraser said, "First of all you are NOT, nor have you EVER been, a failure. As for you failing your daughter, that will never happen. You are going to be an amazing father to her and she will be blessed to have you. I will be there as will Dief and of course the Vecchios and not forgetting your parents and Clara' s parents. You will not be alone in this I promise you, now fasten your seatbelt as we are coming in to land."

Ray's eyes glistened with unshed tears at his friend's words as he braced himself for the landing.

It took no time at all to disembark the plane, collect their bags and get into the Jeep that awaited them to take them to Fraser's cabin where his little bundle of joy waited for him.

Parking the Jeep Fraser managed to grind the brakes causing Ray to flinch, "Frase, is it really necessary to punish the poor Jeep for our lousy flights? It's not the Jeep's fault," he said, rubbing the dashboard, "Was it baby?"

Fraser was laughing at his friend now, "You really unhinged Mr Kowalski."

Rolling his eyes getting out , Ray replied, "Ya...ya Mr Mountie man."

To be frightened to see his own child seemed silly to himself, but Ray had paused for a few moments before stepping through the door of the cabin. What greeted him was a warm and cosy sight, with Jeff just finished changing her diaper and Daniel closing the oven door to something that smelled heavenly.

Picking up the now clean baby Jeff turned to Ray, "Hey how was your flight?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ray replied, "We stayed inside the plane this time, so it was good."

Looking to his daughter he felt his mouth go dry with the nerves.

Walking to him carrying the pink bundle, Jeff said, "Ray I believe there is someone waiting to see you, aren't you Tiff..."

Tiff gurgled in response. As Jeff placed the baby in his arms Ray fell in love all over again. She was so tiny and her hair colour was now just like her Mum's and her eyes were so bright.

Tears spilled over dropping onto her little jumpsuit she wore, "Sorry baby, sorry. Were you a good girl for your Uncle Jeff and Daniel? Sorry I had to send you away up here, but I had to, I need to protect you. I'm just sorry that I couldn't protect your Mum." Hugging her close, Ray kissed her head, "I will never leave you again, I love you so much."

Her tiny hand reached out and held tight to his fingers, as if to say 'It's OK Daddy and I love you too.' That made him cry even harder.

They all watched this with tears in their own eyes, to see a father and daughter together again was magical.

Over dinner both Jeff and Daniel caught Ray up on what Tiffany did and just as Fraser had said they would, they had tons of photos and video clips so that nearly every moment he was gone for was captured for him to see.

It took a tower of strength for the new dad to put his little baby girl to bed and out of his arms, but he did, although he did not leave her side opting to sleep on a cot by her crib.

It was 3:30 am when Fraser woke to hear soft music playing. Wandering to the living room to check it out, he saw that Ray was dancing around slowly with Tiffany in his arms, singing softly to put her back to sleep. It was obvious that she awoke crying and instinct kicked in and he knew just what to do, he knew Ray was going to be a wonderful father indeed.

Chapter 14

It had been two days now since Jeff and Daniel returned to Chicago, with the cabin more empty Ray found it a bit strange after getting used to having them around. Every time he changed Tiffany's diaper he wore a barrier over his face to try and block the smell and the spray that might hit his face. He shook his head every time thinking how can something so small and beautiful make something so huge and disgusting!

Sitting on the couch with her in his arms he smiled down at her while telling a story, "You know I met your Mum in the park while walking her dog. She had the most beautiful eyes and her smile...they are just like yours, you know." Placing a kiss to her forehead taking in her baby smell, he continued, "Yes you are going to have lots of aunties and uncles and lots of cousins to play with and Fraser and Dief are coming to live with us."

Looking around the cabin from where he sat he chuckled, for a baby to be so small they sure needed a lot of stuff. The cabin looked like it was attacked by a baby store. Toys and other baby playthings filled one corner, in the other was the changing table and dispenser for the dirty diapers. Looking at his daughter in his arms he knew it was worth it and if Fraser didn't mind then it really must be OK.

Deciding to treat his buddy to some dinner he asked Tiff, "Well do you think that we should make your Uncle Ben something nice for his dinner?"

She blew bubbles in response and he looked down at her as he stood, "I'll take that as a yes then."

Placing her in her carry-chair he put his hands on his hips, "OK, we have chicken, steak, pork chops and fish. What do you think he would like?"

Blowing some more bubbles at her Daddy, she answered him.

Ray nodded at her answer, "Yes you're right, steak it is, we had chicken only two days ago. Think I might do some steak cut fries with fried onions and gravy, what do you think?"

Watching as Tiffany waved a hand at him, he went about cooking the dinner for them and he even threw one on for the Deifster, after all he had been excellent with the baby and hadn't complained once.

Just as Ray finished laying the table, Fraser and Dief came through the door.

Taking off his hat and placing it on it's hook by the door, Fraser greeted them, "Hello Ray, Tiffany, how was your day? Sorry that I had to go out today, I had some very important paperwork to sign and go over."

Waving it off, Ray replied, "Don't worry about it, Tiff and I were grand. We had a great bonding day, didn't we sweetheart, she even picked out steak for your dinner."

Turning his attention to the little girl Fraser leaned down placing a soft kiss on her head, "Thank you kindly Tiffany, I love steak." Her little hand grabbed his thumb and held on tight and that brought a lump to his throat and a warm glow to his heart.

Ray having caught the look in his friends eyes, said, "It's a great feeling isn't it. She is so small but her grip goes right to your heart."

Rubbing the back of her tiny hand Fraser couldn't help the huge smile on his face, "That it is, that it is."

After washing up they sat down for dinner and Ray could tell that his friend was really enjoying his dinner as he made sounds like he was and that really amused Ray.

Wiping his mouth after the last bite he asked, "Can I ask Ray, how did you get the steak to be that juicy and with those flavours. I can honestly say that was the best I have ever had!"

Blushing at the praise, Ray said, "Am, I just used a mixed of spices and sauces, glad that you liked it."

Leaning back on his chair and rubbing his belly, Fraser replied, "Liked it? I loved it! You must give me the recipe as I will never be able to eat Steak any other way now."

Ray laughed at his friend, "You my friend are a freak."

Shaking his head, Fraser laughed back, "Yes I may be, but I am a happy, full freak."

Later that evening, Ray was sitting on the couch next to Fraser while holding Tiffany again and they relaxed and watched some TV. Turning to his friend he asked, "Fraser, what was it you really did today? Because you have that look on your face that says I did something Ray might kill me for, but I did it anyway!"

Going through all his nervous ticks then smiling, Fraser replied, "I do hope that you won't kill me as Tiffany would be mad at me for making you do that?"

Shaking his head, Ray laughed harder, "You nut, OK I won't kill you, now tell me what you did."

Going over to his bag Fraser produced a lot of documents before sitting back down, "I did in fact need to sign important documents today Ray. I had Tiffany's and your names added to the deeds of this cabin and my father's cabin and land. I also set up a trust fund for Tiffany, there is only about $10,000 in there at the moment, but I will add to it over time. I have copies of all the documents for you. There is only one clause and that is my father's land must never be sold and must be kept as protected land for wildlife."

The blonde's mouth dropped open, did he hear right? Fraser, his best friend, had done all of that for them? He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding his voice, "Frase, you didn't have to that, it's way to much, what about your future? What if you meet someone?"

Smiling, Fraser reached out and rubbed the baby's head, "Ray, it's not much at all and it's a blessing to share it with you both and I was going to do it anyway for you all, even before...If I do meet someone they will love you both as much as I do and it won't matter to them. Now I will be adding to her trust fund monthly, but if you prefer weekly I can change it, she will receive it when she is twenty-five if that is also OK with you?"

Covering his face with his hand wiping away the tears that fell from happiness and laughter mixed with sadness, Ray said, "You really are a freak, you don't have to do that? Ten grand is a lot of money, you sure you don't need that for your future?"

Shaking his head, Fraser replied, "No my future is fine, don't worry about it. Now how about some hot chocolate before bed?"

Glancing at his best friend, Ray replied, "Ya sounds good and Benton, thanks, not just for what you've done with this..." waving a hand to the documents, "but with everything."

Fraser placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's what friends are for Ray my friend."

Ray watched as his best friend walked to make the hot chocolate, then looked to his daughter, warm and safe in his arms. It was going to be a hard roadahead, but with his best friend and family not just in Chicago, but in Canada too by their side, they would get through it.

The End (maybe)


End file.
